The present invention relates to a side airbag apparatus and a method of manufacturing the side airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to a side airbag apparatus capable of preventing the chest from being injured by the inflation pressure of a shock absorbing chamber when a vehicle is involved in a side collision, and a method of manufacturing the side airbag apparatus.
In general, airbags are installed in a vehicle so as to protect occupants. The airbags are disposed at various locations depending on an occupant's body regions to be protected. A side airbag is disposed on an outer side of a seat.
When the vehicle is involved in a side collision, gas is injected into the side airbag. As the side airbag is inflated by the gas, an outer side of the occupant is protected while shocks are absorbed.
In various countries, a dummy model to be tested may be changed according to regulations related to a collision test. If the dummy model is changed such that the arms of the dummy model are at a lower location, the arms of the dummy model are positioned to be almost parallel to the torso. As the arms are positioned to be parallel to the torso, a gap between a side portion of a vehicle body and the arm is reduced. In this case, if the side airbag is inflated, the arm is caught between the side airbag and the torso, so that the arm presses the chest by the inflation pressure of the side airbag. Therefore, the occupant's chest may be injured by the inflation pressure of the side airbag.